Gaming systems, and particularly automatic and/or electronic gaming systems, are becoming more common. Current gaming systems can automate many functions, so as to eliminate a dealer or human presence required to facilitate playing various games. One example of this is the game of craps. Current systems employ dice systems which can roll actual dice in a controlled environment, and get a reading from the dice to enable playing of games, such as craps, without a dealer. These systems, however, may have durability issues, introduce regulatory concerns regarding the randomness of the mechanical assembly, and may provide a user experience that can be improved upon.